


Lucifer Morningstar - Portrait No.2

by thedothatgirl



Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: 2nd Portrait of Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar.  ETA -Season 2 Promo shoot was the source for this one.
Series: Lucifer Morningstar - Original Artwork/Fan Art [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Lucifer Morningstar - Portrait No.2

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second attempt to draw Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar. Each of these seems to be entirely different, still not 100% happy with the likeness. I need more practice to capture the 'lucifer-ness'

This is the one that Tom actually signed for me at LFCC July 2019. At least he recognised himself

. 


End file.
